Memórias de uma vida
by lappstift
Summary: Miaynore é uma draco-elfa com uma infância difícil e relacionamentos complicados. Hoje, ela vive aventuras por uma terra praticamente inexplorada e ocasionalmente relembra fatos de sua vida. Essa é uma história original da coleção de suas memórias.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

 **Essa é uma história original (minha!). Por favor, não copie.**

 **Essa história também está sendo postada no canal em Inglês; Se desejar traduzir para algum outro idioma, checar comigo primeiro.**

 **Obrigada e boa leitura.**

-

CAPÍTULO 1

Sentada em uma mesa do canto e bebendo uma cerveja quente, Miaynore observava o movimento das pessoas na estalagem. Usando roupas mais leves e confortáveis do que o costumeiro traje de batalha, desfrutava de um fim de tarde tranquilo após um dia sem trabalhos.

Ela viu Stubby tragar seu cachimbo e exalar a fumaça sorridente e relaxado, ao passo que a garçonete lhe servia mais uma caneca de um líquido escuro e de cheiro forte. Moveu os olhos pelo salão e viu Lucian, um pouco mais afastado, oferecendo chocolates a Elektra. Ela aceitou os chocolates, óbvio, e voltou sua atenção ao que estava fazendo enquanto Lucian seguia falando sobre seus feitos e aventuras. Ela parecia ocupada debruçada sobre vários papéis com anotações complexas sobre doenças e amostras de sangue...

 **Sangue.**

 _"São apenas humanos, meu bebê. Você não deve sofrer por dar um fim às suas miseráveis vidas. Eles lhe estão gratos por isso."_

Miaynore baixou os olhos. Lembrar de seus primeiros anos de vida era algo que não acontecia há muito tempo. Lembrar de suas mãe, era algo mais difícil ainda. A voz doce, baixa e hipnótica, a face neutra e de poucas expressões, os olhos profundos que nada revelavam sobre seus pensamentos, o sorriso leve e frio que usava tanto para louvar os feitos de seus amados filhos, quanto para devorar os escravos. Sua mãe lhe deu muitas memórias durante os vinte anos em que viveram juntas… Nem sempre boas. Quase nunca boas.

 _"Eles estão aqui para isso, irmãzinha. Nosso entretenimento."_

Aru. Seu meio-irmão. O ser mais cruel que teve o desprazer de conhecer. Só de lembrar do frio som de sua voz, da maldade clara em seu olhar e do constante sorriso carregado de malícia, sentia a espinha arrepiar. Deixar a fortaleza de Pophedeir, ao sul de Solace, para viver com seu pai, Rowraek, nas densas florestas do leste foi a melhor decisão. Tinha tanto medo de terminar como ele.

Miaynore se levantou, deixou algumas moedas sobre a mesa e discretamente se dirigiu para o seu quarto.

"Preciso comprar uma casa." Suspirou baixo. Sentia falta da floresta. Do cheiro da madeira após a chuva, de deitar na grama e olhar para os feixes de luz do sol por entre as árvores, de fechar os olhos e ouvir os pássaros. "É. Tem que ser na floresta."

Olhando pela janela, Miaynore começou a pensar em sua família. A família que amava. Seu pai, sua madrasta, sua meia-irmã, Zinynore... Aelamin… Sentia falta dele. Será que ele estava bem? Será que também sentia sua falta? Suspirou novamente. Por alguma razão, começou a pensar nos aldeões que viviam ao redor da fortaleza de sua mãe. Aquelas pessoas estavam indefesas. Eles precisavam de ajud… Não! Não **queria** voltar. Não **iria** voltar. Não era mais problema seu.

"Preciso de uma nova missão." Murmurou revirando os olhos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

 **Essa é uma história original (minha!). Por favor, não copie.**

 **Essa história também está sendo postada no canal em Inglês; Se desejar traduzir para algum outro idioma, checar comigo primeiro.**

 **Obrigada e boa leitura.**

 **-**

CAPÍTULO 2

 **Miaynore:**

O barulho de espadas se chocando acordou Miaynore naquela manhã.

 _"Foi minha imaginação?"_

Novamente ela ouviu o barulho do metal se chocando com força, seguido de alguns aplausos e murmúrios impressionados. Mia se desvencilhou dos lençóis macios e levantou a contra gosto, porém curiosa, de sua cama confortável. Com cuidado para não acordar Ziny, sua meia-irmã a quem amava de todo coração, ela se esgueirou pelo quarto felinamente para olhar pela janela.

O quarto das irmãs tinha uma visão privilegiada. É claro que sendo filhas de um importante general do exército, elas não precisavam dividir um quarto. A casa de seu pai tinha câmaras suficientes para acomodar toda a vila se fosse preciso. Elas queriam dividir o quarto. Depois de anos vivendo de maneira solitária, elas se encontraram.

Seus olhos alcançaram o pátio, no qual o General usualmente se encontrava treinando ou palestrando para jovens elfos. Mais a frente, a escadaria refinada de mármore branco polido que levava à cidade do vale onde viviam, podia ver o mercado, os músicos, os artesãos e ao horizonte, cachoeiras profundas que vinham de dentro da densa floresta que cercava e protegia a cidade do mundo exterior. Não importava se era alvorecer ou pôr do sol, a visão sempre a deixava embevecida.

Naquela manhã, seu pai - ou o General, como ele mesmo preferia - estava mais uma vez demonstrando técnicas com a espada. Ela sorriu de canto.

"Exibido." Ela sussurrou sorrindo.

Uma pequena platéia de jovens soldados e transeuntes assistia o embate. Dessa vez um novo jovem que Miaynore nunca havia visto era o rival. Ele parecia bom. Mas seu pai era melhor. Óbvio. Provavelmente um elfo ainda muito jov… Ele fez um suave movimento para a direita, quase imperceptível, quando seu pai investiu com a espada. Miaynore quase pode ver seu pai perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo no chão diante de todos. Saltou à frente com as mãos espalmadas na janela e o rosto quase encostado ao vidro com a respiração presa no peito. E aí… Algo aconteceu. O jovem elfo olhou para cima. Diretamente para ela. Com um pequeno sorriso travesso, ele voltou a atenção para o General e deslizou de volta à posição inicial tomando o golpe. Ele foi ao chão. Seu pai havia vencido. Tudo durou apenas um milésimo de segundo, mas não parecia. Mia não entendeu.

 _"Mas… O que foi aquilo?"_

-x-

 **Aelamin:**

Aquele era o dia. Iria provar ao General que podia vencê-lo e receber a promoção que há tanto tempo almejava. Aquela aposta estava ganha.

 _Noite anterior:_

 _Em um salão aberto cercado apenas por altas colunas de mármore, bebendo vinho suave à luz da lua em uma mesa decorada com muitas frutas e pães, servidos em finas e delicadas travessas de ouro e prata com entalhos minuciosos de pedras preciosas, estavam o General e Aelamin._

"Aelamin, meu garoto, eu tenho você como um filho. Você sabe. Tenho treinado você pessoalmente desde que provou ter potencial suficiente para empunhar uma espada. Mas cá entre nós... Não é um adulto ainda. Não vou colocar uma criança à frente de um exército."

"General Rowraek, eu não sou uma criança. Eu sei disso. O senhor sabe disso. Não há ninguém em nosso exército mais capaz para a função do que eu. Até mesmo os outros generais reconhecem isso."

"Ninguém? Tem certeza disso?"

"Mas é claro. Teste-me."

 _O General coçou o queixo enquanto pensava. Olhou para frente e disse sem nunca desviar o olhar._ "Você sabe o que há de mais importante nessa vida, filho?"

 _Aelamin o olhou confuso._ "Perdão?"

"Perguntei se você sabe o que há de mais importante nessa vida." _Repetiu Rowraek ainda encarando o nada à sua frente._

"Para mim o mais importante é provar o meu valor."

 _Rowraek sorriu de canto, meneou a cabeça de lado e relanceou os olhos para Aelamin._

"Nós somos elfos, garoto. Você terá muito tempo para provar o seu valor. Fique sossegado e não tenha tanta pressa em morrer, porque não vai acontecer em um futuro próximo. Não enquanto eu estiver aqui." _Ele pôs a mão no ombro de Aelamin num gesto amigável, quase protetor, após um leve aperto, ele se levantou._ "Boa noite, garoto."

"Que tal uma aposta?" _Disparou Aelamin numa última tentativa._ "Uma aposta?" _Rowraek se virou e arqueou uma sobrancelha._ "Um duelo de espadas. Se eu vencer, o senhor me manda para o fronte. Se eu perder, o senhor faz como quiser e eu nunca mais vou contestá-lo." _Aelamin olhava para seu mentor com expectativa._ _Rowraek suspirou. "Ele não vai desistir…"_

"Está bem. Amanhã, ao raiar do dia, no meu pátio. Sem desculpas." _E saiu em direção de sua casa._

Quando Aelamin chegou ao pátio, o General já o aguardava. Com a cara fechada e compenetrado ele não disse nada.

"Bom dia, Gener…" Rowraek investiu sem esperar que Aelamin terminasse de falar. Por pouco, muito pouco, conseguiu sacar a espada e desviar do golpe, senão teria a lateral da coxa esquerda sangrando muito agora…

"Direto ao assunto, huh?" Recomeçou Aelamin enquanto o General o rodeava, como um predador cercando a presa. Os olhos inescrutáveis, o semblante pesado. "Muito bem. Vamos lá, General! Vou provar que estou pronto."

Rowraek investiu novamente. Golpes duros, pesados e precisos. Movendo-se muito rápido. Quase rápido demais para Aelamin acompanhar. Centenas de anos de experiência em duelos e campos de batalha, contra uma centena de anos de treinamento. Aquele era o mesmo general que o treinara por todos esses anos? Não reconhecia aqueles padrões de movimentos. Nunca havia visto aqueles golpes antes. Aelamin estava atordoado, mas não iria admitir. Nunca!

Os dois continuaram por mais algum tempo. A manhã se instaurando e com ela, outros elfos começaram a sair de suas casas para seus afazeres. Alguns deles se aglomerando para assistir o show. Era sempre um espetáculo ver o general ensinar uma lição ao mais jovens.

Aelamin estava ficando cansado. Já o general parecia que não havia feito nada nas últimas horas. Continuava calado, de cara fechada, sem dizer absolutamente nada e o pior de tudo, não parecia nem perto de começar a ficar cansado. Aelamin exalou o ar pesadamente e desviou os olhos para cima. Ele avistou uma silhueta. Uma silhueta feminina. Aquele era o quarto de Zinynore, mas aquela não era Ziny. Os cabelos negros, curtos, a pele pálida, lábios vermelhos, mãos delicadas espalmadas na janela. Ela olhava diretamente para ele. Quem era ela? Ele a viu sorrir enquanto voltava os olhos _"De que cor serão?"_ na direção do general.

 _"O GENERAL!"_

O jovem elfo voltou sua atenção a tempo de ver o general preparando-se para um novo ataque. Ele já havia feito aquilo antes. Aelamin sorriu internamente e apenas deu um discreto passo para a direita. Era o suficiente para vencer! Foi quando percebeu um movimento acontecer acima de sua visão. A moça parecia preocupada. Quase como se quisesse gritar alguma coisa para parar o general.

 _"Ela percebeu? Como?"_

Ela olhou novamente para Aelamin quase em desespero. Foi quando ele se lembrou do público ao redor. Ele sorriu para ela. O General não podia perder. Não ali. Ele voltou à sua posição para tomar golpe e foi ao chão com a espada rolando para longe de sua mão.

O General sorriu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

 **Essa é uma história original (minha!). Por favor, não copie.**

 **Essa história também está sendo postada no canal em Inglês; Se desejar traduzir para algum outro idioma, checar comigo primeiro.**

 **Obrigada e boa leitura.**

CAPÍTULO 3

Andando apressadamente pelos corredores de forma desajeitada por causa das algemas em seus pés, Calisto equilibrava com dificuldade uma pesada bandeja de ouro repleta de frutas, pães e guloseimas. Ela parou em frente a uma grande e espessa porta de madeira com uma grande cabeça de dragão cuspindo fogo entalhada.

Quase derrubando a bandeja no processo, ela equilibrou tudo na mão esquerda e bateu com força na porta duas vezes com a outra mão.

"Entre." Uma voz masculina e fria soou de dentro da câmara. Calisto empurrou a porta com dificuldade e entrou.

"Você demorou hoje, Calisto." A câmara estava escura e Calisto não podia ver onde ele estava. Ela se sentiu tremer por dentro, mas adentrou o quarto.

"Perdão, mestre. Deseja que eu abra as cortinas?"

Silêncio.

"Mestre?" Calisto, ainda com a bandeja em mãos indagou com a voz já trêmula. _"Ele vai me castigar? Por favor, Deus, por favor. Não deixe que ele me faça mal."_ Ela repetia em pensamento como um mantra.

"Não. Assim está bom. Deixe o café da manhã em cima da mesa." - A voz grave e fria do mestre soou novamente. Pausada e baixa.

Calisto já possuía o mapa do quarto em sua cabeça, aproximou-se da mesa como se conseguisse ver aonde ia. Depositou a bandeja e encaminhou-se para a porta.

"Deseja mais alguma coisa, mestre?" Ela perguntou obediente, rezando por uma negativa.

"Traga minha irmã." Calisto curvou-se em uma reverência e saiu do quarto fechando a porta.

No salão de treinos, Miaynore praticava com seu bastão. Dois outros homens a acompanhavam no treino. Ela girava o bastão com a mão direita e passava por trás do corpo para a mão esquerda, ainda girando. Fez esse movimento mais algumas vezes antes do homem da esquerda investir contra ela. Ela bloqueou o golpe, deu um passo para trás e alavancou a parte debaixo do bastão para cima de encontro com o queixo do homem. Ele foi ao chão inconsciente.

O segundo procurava por uma brecha para investir, mas a postura dela não dava nenhuma abertura. Ele continuava parado, com os pés levemente separados, joelhos flexionados e o corpo inclinado para frente. O homem parecia pronto para fugir dali. Miaynore decidiu por ele e começou a correr em sua direção. O homem arregalou os olhos e tentou se defender de um golpe que nunca veio. Miaynore fingiu investir com o bastão em seu rosto, mas antecipou um pouco e dirigiu o bastão ao chão. Apoiando-se nele, jogou o corpo e, enquanto o homem posicionava os braços para defender o rosto, ela chutou seu abdome, usando os dois pés, com força para longe.

Calisto chegou ao salão no mesmo momento em que o homem voava em direção à pilastra do seu lado esquerdo. Ela ignorou como se já estivesse acostumada àquilo.

"Minha senhora. Lorde Aru requisita sua presença." Murmurou a serva com voz baixa e pose servil. O corpo ereto, mãos postadas à frente do corpo unidas pelos dedos, sem nunca olhar diretamente para Miaynore.

"Não estou disponível." Disse Mia de mau humor. Calisto levantou os olhos timidamente com o rosto contorcido em agonia. "Por favor, minha senhora. Não me deixe voltar até ele com uma resposta negativa."

Miaynore olhou para ela com pena. Seu irmão não iria gostar… E como eles não tinham permissão para lutar, ele iria descontar sua frustração em Calisto. "Vamos." Calisto sorriu soltando o ar aliviada. "Obrigada, minha senhora."

Pelos corredores, os escravos saíam apressadamente do caminho, baixavam o olhar e faziam reverências enquanto Miaynore marchava largamente na direção do quarto de Aru com Calisto um pouco mais atrás de si, seguindo-a apressadamente com um pouco de dificuldade. Ao chegarem, antes que Calisto pudesse bater à porta, Miaynore irrompeu no quarto.

"O que você quer?" Ela disparou.

Uma risada baixa e debochada que vinha do fundo da garganta ecoou pelo quarto. "Isso são modos de falar com seu irmão mais velho, irmãzinha?" A ameaça velada de Aru não passou despercebida por Mia. Ela permaneceu em silêncio encarando-o no escuro.

A escrava tremia atrás de Miaynore. "Você já pode ir, Calisto." Disse Mia com voz baixa e suave olhando para a outra por cima do ombro. Calisto ia se retirando andando de costas, quando Aru berrou bravo "Eu não disse que ela podia ir!". Calisto congelou no lugar. Suas mãos começaram a tremer e olhos encheram imediatamente d'água.

"Ela me trouxe aqui, Aru. Você não precisa mais de seus serviços." Miaynore disse colocando-se à frente de Calisto como um escudo, quase como se o gesto pudesse impedir seu irmão de ferir a pobre escrava.

"Você não sabe disso." Aru disse aproximando-se. Ele sorriu afetadamente e retomou "Venha. Tome café da manhã comigo. Faz tempo que não conversamos, irmãzinha."

Miaynore **odiava** quando ele a chamava de irmãzinha.

"Já tomei meu café. Ao contrário de você, não finjo dormir até metade do dia." Mia retrucou de má vontade.

"Não quero comer sozinho hoje. É você ou Calisto, irmãzinha." Aru sorriu voltou a sorrir de forma afetada. "Abra as cortinas, por favor, Calisto." Miaynore se rendeu. Aru alargou ainda mais o sorriso. Era tão divertido dobrar sua irmã às suas vontades usando os escravos. Sempre funcionava.

Eles se sentaram à mesa e Calisto começou a servi-los. Era uma pequena mesa redonda de mármore escuro, assim como quase tudo no quarto de Aru. E no próprio Aru. Sentados um de frente para o outro, eles se encaravam. Aru sorrindo e Miaynore de carranca fechada. Eles eram parecidos. Cabelos escuros compridos, pele muito pálida, feições delicadas e orelhas pontudas características dos elfos. Entretanto, eram meio-elfos. A única diferença eram os olhos. Miaynore possuía lindos e brilhantes olhos azuis, ao passo que Aru possuía os olhos de sua mãe. Um tom caramelo avermelhado que dava a impressão de que seus olhos estavam em chamas. Calisto terminou e prostrou-se mais afastada segurando uma jarra com vinho.

"Como vai a vida, irmãzinha?" O mais velho perguntou colocando uma uva na boca. "O de sempre." Ela respondeu.

Silêncio.

Aru voltou os olhos para a janela encarando o horizonte e disse "Quarenta."

Miaynore o olhou confusa, mas não disse nada esperando que ele continuasse. Ele se voltou para ela, ergueu a taça de vinho como se fizesse um brinde e bebeu um gole encarando-a o tempo todo.

"Hoje é seu aniversário, Aru?" Como ela não havia se lembrado? Bem… Não é como se fossem próximos ou amassem um ao outro. Ele assentiu. "Meus parabéns, irmão." A palavra "irmão" saiu forçada de sua garganta. Não estava acostumada a ser familiar com ele. Desde que podia se lembrar, Aru nunca havia sido o mais amoroso dos irmãos. Com certeza ele não ganharia o prêmio de "Melhor Irmão Mais Velho do Ano". Principalmente após abandoná-la com 3 anos de idade, chorando e com fome, em uma floresta cheia de Orcs.

"Obrigado."

Silêncio.

"Cante, Calisto." Aru pediu. O que pareceu muito estranho para as duas. A entonação era diferente. Ele não estava ordenando. Estava realmente pedindo que Calisto cantasse para ele. Elas se entreolharam rapidamente e Mia assentiu para ela como um encorajamento.

Era aniversário do mestre. Uma canção alegre talvez? Ele não gostava de canções alegres. _"Oh, talvez…"_ Calisto deixou sua voz melodiosa ecoar dentro da câmara. Uma canção sobre piratas explorando o mundo e vivendo aventuras. Aru recostou-se na cadeira e fechou os olhos apreciando a voz de Calisto, enquanto Mia beliscava um pão. A canção chegou ao fim e Calisto parou de cantar. Imediatamente, Aru lançou atirou em seu rosto um pesado castiçal. "Não me lembro de ter mandado você parar, Calisto." ele disse com voz baixa e tranquila, ainda que ameaçadora, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Para ele, nada tinha acontecido. Miaynore saltou na cadeira assustada. Ia levantar-se para ajudar a escrava quando percebeu o olhar de Aru para ela. Voltou e sentou-se na cadeira novamente.

Calisto começou outra canção com a voz baixa e trêmula. Sua sobrancelha sangrando. "Não, não, não. Essa não é a escrava que eu escolhi para me entreter. Sua voz soa horrível, querida. Vamos. Cante." Aru ainda encarando Mia. O sorriso afetado ainda no rosto. Calisto começou a ficar nervosa. Desafinou e errou a canção. Aru se levantou e Miaynore imediatamente se levantou com ele pronta para proteger Calisto. Não o deixaria intimidá-la novamente.

Ele fez menção de mover-se na direção da escrava quando Mia o interrompeu "Aru... Irmão. O dia está bonito hoje. Por que não damos uma volta? Uma corrida pela floresta dos Orcs? Faz tempo que não competimos, não é? Se bem me lembro, você perdeu da última vez." Ele voltou-se para ela "Se **eu** bem me lembro, **você** me envenenou e me deixou para trás." Eles se encararam.

"Chega de reunião familiar. Saia Miaynore." Ele recomeçou a andar na direção de Calisto, que agora estava encolhida no chão chorando olhando desesperada para Miaynore. "Não esqueça de fechar a porta ao sair."

Miaynore sentiu um desespero subir pela garganta. _"Ele vai matá-la."_ Ela tentou pensar em algo mais enquanto o observava aproximar-se da serva. "Aru, por favor, não. Deixe-a ir. Não a machuque." Ele gargalhou.

 **"Eles estão aqui para isso, irmãzinha. Nosso entretenimento."**

Miaynore sentiu que ia vomitar.

"Saia, junte-se a mim, ou junte-se a ela. _Bebê._ " Ele sibilou com a voz carregada de malícia e sarcasmo.

Miaynore correu para fora do quarto enquanto ouvia a risada perversa de Aru ecoando nos corredores da fortaleza misturada aos gritos de socorro e desespero de Calisto.

Nunca mais viu Calisto novamente.


End file.
